Ava Smith
by Micadee123
Summary: Ava Smith, the lucky winner of the Morinozuka Family History writing contest, has begun her year of learning in Japan as a foreign exchange student living at the Morinozuka state. Being a middle school student she didn't really care about the host club until she gets dragged there by Moris brother Satoshi, where she discovers Haruhi's true gender. How will she deal with the club?
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

"Tama- Chan! Tama-Chan!" Honey ran excitedly through the club.

"Yes Honey?" Tamaki bent down and greeted the childish Lolita of the club, causing several guests to give them a large aw.

The senior smiled at Tamaki. "Did you hear about the foreign exchange student coming to stay at Mori's house? Satoshi told me she's super nice and wanted to meet everyone in the club today, is that okay?" Honey gave his best puppy dog eyes and the entire club paused momentarily for the extreme cuteness factor.

"Of course it is okay, Honey-sempai! We would love to greet another lovely lady to the school, is she in the high school this year?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya took this time to interject into the conversation. "She's in her last year of middle school. Her name is Ava Smith and she won the spot as a student at Ouran last summer in an essay competition."

"I didn't know we did that." Tamaki said in surprise, he usually knew about new students from his father.

"You don't," Kyoya said plainly. "The Morinozuka family held the competition. They wrote about one historic battle that their ancestry had fought in. Miss. Smith wrote about the war original fight between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans before they had joined together, the fight that caused the Morinozukas to become servants to the Haninozukas. According to the judges she not only won because she was the only person to include a loss for the Morinozukas but also because she had chosen to write from the perspective of Ayuza Morinozuka, the wife of a soldier. I read the story when I heard about the new student. It was very well done."

"Wow, you really know a lot about the students at this school Kyoya." One of the girls, Yoko, said.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and gave the crowd a small smile before heading back to his table.

"Tama-chan," Honey pulled on Tamaki's uniform jacket for him to give his attention back to him. "Can Mori and I have some more cake?"

Tamaki chuckled and grabbed a few slices of cake from a nearby table. "Here you go."

"Thanks Tamaki!" Honey grabbed the cakes and smiled while skipping back to his table.

"I don't know Satoshi, this club sounds pretty weird and I need to study for Japanese. The class is hard enough for those of you who already speak Japanese." Ava pushed her last book into her book bag, the thing was already 30 pounds heavier than she had allowed herself to make it, and there were just too many books that she could read now. Since she'd started taking intense Japanese last year she was able to speak it fluently enough to understand what people were saying and respond most the time with whatever she wanted to say. And now from the classes the school is providing she could read Kanji, there was nothing stopping her from curing up with an entire series of manga and just reading. Not to mention that the library had an extensive English section for normal books.

"You have to come though, you know Mori and you've met Honey- sempai two or three times but I'm telling you, you should meet these guys! You told me you hung out with older people at your old home." Satoshi tried to convince.

"The U.S is still my home." Ava said flatly. "And that was only to talk to them with my sister, not to have them flirt with me!"

"They won't be though, it's after club hours. You can just see how they are normally. Please just come!" He pleaded.

"I guess," Ava warily followed Satoshi down the halls. "But if it's creepy I'm going to go through your laundry and slip a red sock in with your kendo uniforms."

"So?"

Ava laughed at him. "Satoshi-san, it's shocking how little information you have about the real world."

"Huh?" He thought about it for a minute as they went up the stairs of the music building. "I don't get it."

"That's okay; you don't need to get it." Ava smiled at him and he stopped worrying about the matter.

"Do you have any classes in this building?" He asked her while they continued on their journey.

"Yeah," She pointed behind them. "Back there is the band room for Jazz, I play guitar in the second band, and down stairs I have the concert band and I play the first flute."

"You take two band classes? Goodness how many courses are you taking this year?" He laughed jokingly, bumping her to the side.

"Only nine." She rolled her eye and shoved him back.

"Nine!" He stopped walking and watched her. She gave him a curious expression before he continued. "Most people only have six after they pass elementary."

She shrugged and ushered that they kept walking, not wanting to keep the people waiting. "Well there are so many great classes to take! I have the regular 6 classes, English- which is easy as heck by the way-, Japanese History, Biology, I'm taking Algebra two this year with the second years, and band for the basic one extracurricular. Then I took Jazz during study period and I have a Japanese class before school plus drama during early release on Wednesday and Friday."

Satoshi gaped at her. "Gosh, that's a lot. Plus you're taking Algebra 2? How did you handle skipping two grades of math?"

"Well at my old school in America thee was a program where you could just test out of the math classes or take two math classes a year so I tested through two years."

"That's cool, so who all is in your class?"

"I don't know, they had to change some records over and it took a week to two more than they expected so I've just been watching videos online for the first chapter." She looked out the window in a bored manor.

"So that's what you've been doing on the computer all week!" He exclaimed.

"That and video games." The two laughed together.

A group of girls came around the next corner. "That was great today, Honey was so cute! And Tamaki was talking to him; I didn't know whether it was hot or adorable!" A girl with medium length blond hair said. The other girls squealed at the cute memory.

Ava turned to Satoshi and gave him a questioning look as if to ask what he had pulled her into. He smiled sheepishly.

They turned the corner and came to two large double doors. Above them there was a small black sign with white symbols saying Music Room 3. Satoshi grabbed the handles and pulled the door open. He almost ran into a group of girls walking out, all of their yellow uniforms swaying in step.

"Sorry Satoshi! We didn't see you there." Several unusually high voices chorused.

"It's fine ladies, it was my fault." They all giggled and turned into their group slightly. Several whispered about how they hoped he would join the club after Mori and Honey had to graduate.

"Seems like you're quite popular with the ladies," Ava commented.

"Nah, most of them just like Mori. Come on, let's go inside." Satoshi gestured to the room.

Ava curtsied and elegantly walked into the room. Satoshi laughed and followed her in.

Inside, Ava looked around. She quickly spotted the tall blond who she assumed was Mori's friend Tamaki. He was frantically running around chasing two red headed twins. Patiently watching them was a fairly stuck up looking guy with sleek black hair and boxy glasses. Next to him was a cross dressing girl, Ava decided to worry about that later though, and behind them she saw Mori and Honey eating some sweets.

Looking at all the people one more time, Ava rolled her eyes and walked over to the sweets table. She grabbed a cupcake and slowly began to peel away the paper on the outside. She was quickly shoved the entire thing in her mouth, chewed for a moment then swallowed.

When she turned around the chaos in the room had ceased. Tamaki and the twins were standing in an orderly line _staring at her_. The boy with glasses and the cross dresser were standing there with a slightly confused expression _staring at her_. Honey was smiling with a hint of sadness _while staring at her_. And Mori sat there frowning _while staring at her_.

"You guys got a problem?" She said while licking the frosting off her mouth.

No one spoke for several second until Kyoya finally snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry Miss., but the club hours are over for today."

She wiped her hands on her dress and pointed at Satoshi accusingly. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea." She then proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait," The cross dresser stopped her from leaving. "If Satoshi brought you then you must be Ava Smith, the foreign exchange student, right?"

"Yeah," Ava said. "That would be me."

The club shared a collective oh.

"You wrote that paper?" Kyoya asked in surprise.

"Yup, took me like a week too. I really wanted to travel but I couldn't afford college and to pay for the program in high school so I entered the competition." A prideful smile came to Ava. "It was one of my better stories, even though I don't normally like history it was interesting once I looked into it enough."

"Yes well," Kyoya looked like there was a lot more he wanted to say on the subject but he stopped himself. "Well I'm Ootori Kyoya, pleasure to meet you Miss. Smith."

"Pleasure to meet you too Kyoya," Ava stuck out her hand to shake Kyoya's, who reluctantly shook hands with the odd new girl.

"Pst!" Satoshi tugged on Ava's hair to get her to turn to him. He got a pretty nasty glare but he just brushed it off. "You need to call him Ootori-sempai. He's older than us, it's considered very disrespectful to call someone just their first name when you've just met them."

"Oh," Ava thought about that then got back to Kyoya. "I'm very sorry, Ootori- sempai. I didn't mean to be 'improper'."

"It's fine." Kyoya said slightly awkwardly. He tried to forget the past minute and get back to his normal self. "Please come sit with us and we can introduce ourselves."

Ava looked at Kyoya gesture towards a large group of couches. "That's fine; I already know who you are, but thanks for the offer."

Satoshi quietly face-palmed behind her.

"Oh really?" Tamaki came to the side of her and grabbed her hand, kneeling and giving it a kiss he looked up at her dramatically. "So who am I?"

"You're Tamaki, the dramatic, uh, shoot. I swear I know the word, we learned it last week in class too!" She put her chin in her hand and thought for a second. "Oh! Tono, that's it. King! Of the club that is, sorry, I couldn't think of how to say that in Japanese."

"It is perfectly fine princess, I'm so proud that you knew my name!" He grabbed Ava and pulled her into a tight hug.

She quickly pushed him off her and stumbled towards the other side of the room. "What the heck was that for? Are you trying to kill me? This uniform is tight enough without having someone try to strangle you!"

She readjusted her uniform and pulled the collar away from her neck. "Speaking of that," Satoshi said from the other side of the room. "Didn't you say you wanted to change clothes?"

"You can use the club changing room if you would like." Kyoya said while looking at some papers on his clip board. He lifted the pen and pointed towards the small room in the back.

"Cool, thanks, Ootori-sempai." She gave him a quick wink and dug through her bag. She pulled out some clothes and headed off to the changing room.

A minute later she came out of the room wearing a pair of overalls. They were loose to fit on her and she had a stereotypical red checkered shirt under them. The club gave her another going stare and she decided that this time the best thing she could do was stare back until she got her uniform back into her bag.

"What are you wearing?" One of the twins came up behind her. His voice was mischievous and low.

"Who even sold those to you?" The second voice from the same person asked. This twin's voice was slightly higher and had a sweeter ring to it.

"I got the overalls when my connecting flight stopped in china, they're really comfy." Ava stepped away from the twins and turned to face them. "And who are you to judge what I wear? Oh wait. Twins." She thought for a moment and looked back at the twins. Then thought again. "If your voices are like your personalities then on the right is Hikaru and on the left is Kaoru, at least according to the descriptions I heard from Mori and Honey."

The twins turned to look at each other, then back to Ava in awe. "How did you do that?"

She simply shrugged and looked at the occupants of the room. She finally found the person she really wanted to know about and walked up to her. "You're Haruhi, right?"

Haruhi looked at Ava; they were about the same height and had close to the same haircut, though Ava's was a little shorter. "I am, it's nice to meet you Ava. Do you think you'd like to come to the host club someday?"

"Uh sure," Ava lied. "But the thing I really want is to know about you."

At this point the entire room was watching the two intently. What was Ava getting at?

"Mori and Honey told me that you were in the club, Haruhi Fujiyoka. The only thing they didn't mention is that a girl was in the club."

"A WHAT!?" Tamaki and the twins screamed.

Ava looked at the inn shock.

"Haruhi isn't a girl!" Hikaru said waving his arms around.

Kaoru joined his brother. "No, he's so macho and tough."

"Not a girl my butt. A short haircut and a not so feminine physique doesn't make her a guy." She rolled her eyes at Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in the corner.

The entire room seemed to pause, and then seconds later, everything was black. There was shuffling and people moving about. Ava tried to figure out what was going on but was quickly surprised when she was picked up. She struggled and struggled against her captors until she had no strength left in her. She tried to calm down. Just breathe. In and out, in and out. She took deep breaths for another minute until her head started to hurt, she felt like she was spinning in the darkness. This only caused her to panic and breathe quicker until the black wasn't just in the room.

**Hey, so I just wrote this and thought I'd try making it a story because reasons, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! I might make another chapter and continue it, not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Micadee123**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chpater 2~

"Hm?" Ava rolled her head back and forth on her shoulders and tried to stretch. Something was stopping her though. She looked down and found a rough rope strapped around her arms and stomach. She could feel the rough twine-like material against her wrists behind her. "What's going on?"

"Thank goodness she's alive!" An eccentric voice shouted to her right. The noise made her jump slightly. She looked that direction to see the bright blond hair of Tamaki Suoh. "When you passed out I thought you would never wake up again! Please forgive daddy!"

"What?" She mumbled in response.

"You hyperventilated." Mori stepped out from the shadows.

The two twins followed. "Yeah, we're glad you're okay."

"Then why am I tied up?" She squirmed in the ropes that were cutting into her hands blood circulation.

"Now, now." The cool voice of Kyoya Ootori came from behind Ava. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "We still can't simply let you go if you know the biggest secret our club has."

"Secret? Like what?" She spoke clearly this time.

"Like that Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki whimpered.

"That? How do people not know that already?" Ava asked.

"People at this school believe what they want to believe." Kyoya said. "And for now the thing they need to believe is that Haruhi is a boy, you see she has a rather large debt to us…"

"Oh, alright, I get it. I swear I won't tell anyone." Ava smiled and the group. "Now can you please untie me?"

Kyoya knelt behind her and began fiddling with the ropes until they started to loosen. Before Ava stood he leaned in next to her ear and whispered. "Also do remember that if anyone finds out about Haruhi's little secret you will be the one to blame. I can assure you that if that does happen you won't be staying in Japan."

A shiver flew down her back but she stayed calm and stood up.

She followed the group out of the small black room and into the club room. Ava spotted her backpack across the room and headed for it. Next to the bag was Satoshi. "I'm going to head home. These people are weird and I need to do some homework."

"No! Wait, we have to wait until Honey and Mori are ready to leave to drive home and honey still has some cake to eat." He grabbed her backpack before she reached it.

"I don't care, just give me my backpack and I'll walk home." She said irritably.

He held the backpack further from her. "But it's dark now! You were out for like three hours."

"Three hours!?" She yelled while jumping to get her bag from Satoshi. "I have to go right now then. I'll just meet you guys later. I have so much Japanese to do tonight."

"Wait!" He called after her. She ignored him and sprinted down the halls and down the stairs. She ran all the way to the gates of the school. By the she was almost entirely out of breath. "How big is this school?" She mumbled between breaths.

"Over three hundred acres." An annoyingly calm voice spoke from behind.

She spun around to be face to face with the Ootori boy. She looked at him up and down. His uniform, unlike hers, was still perfectly clean and orderly. His hair didn't have a single strand out-of-place and his glasses rested calmly on his face. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I got a ride from a few kind girls leaving the school. You really shouldn't walk home when it's so late. I would hate for the Morinozukas to be involved in something as messy as their foreign exchange student being murdered."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the street. "Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be fine. Based off of Haruhi's case I don't want to become in debt to you anyways."

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. "Please Miss. Smith, don't be unreasonable."

Ava simply walked out of his grasp and continued down the path to her current residence in the Morinozuka estate. "Good bye, _Mr. Ootori_."

He watched her walk away down the tree lines street before turning back to the school.

The street was quite pretty during fall. There were leaves slowly falling from the trees and each house Ava passed had a certain charm to them. They were large houses for the wealthier community but they had a certain design to them that reminded her of some houses in her neighborhood at home.

Cars passed by and the sun stars above her painted the pictures of their pasts as she examined the constellations. She saw the big dipper and the little dipper, along with the north star and the bear, finally she made it to orions belt. For some reason, Orions had always been an interesting constellation to Ava. The many stories she heard about it were always interesting and kept her thinking of new stories. She had begun to like picturing Orion as a great warrior of the sky who kept all the other trouble making constellations in line.

Orion, the great hero of the skies, he would fight as nobly as Hercules and as intelligently and Athena. Speaking- technically thinking- of Hercules, that was one of Ava's favorite movies. Actually all Disney movies are. She began singing songs from her favorite movies.

**Let's get down to business!**

She jumped between the trees on her side of the road.

**To defeat,**

She swung her backpack in a circle like some sort of deadly weapon.

**Ha! HA!**

**The Huns.**

She leapt around the trunk of the nearest tree and slunk against it.

**Rift raft, street rat! I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer!**

She suddenly tumbled to the side of the tree and did a roll like in movies until she was on one knee.

**No one hits like Gaston**

**Matches wits like Gaston**

**In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston!**

She swayed back and forth with the lyrics and held an imaginary glass on rum.

Next she was waltzing down the street with her imaginary partner.

**Dancing bears, painted wing**

**Things I almost remember,**

**And a song, someone sing**

**Once upon a December.**

A crack of a branch stopped her singing.

She spun around her waltz to a group of men in black. One reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her arms behind her and started dragging her towards a long black car parked on the street.

How had she been so careless not to notice? Whatever she needed to get out of here, she swung her foot forward and back right into the guy holding her. He groaned and released her. She lunged forward out of reach of the others but they quickly saw her move and lumped in front of her. She turned to sprint back to the nearest building but there were more people behind her. She couldn't seem to get away from these guys.

"Help! Help!" She started screaming up and down the street in hopes someone would hear her.

One of the suited men grabbed a cloth and quickly gagged her. She screamed, muffled by the cloth, while they once again grabbed her and shoved her into the car. They closed the door and she heard the click of the lock.

Her hands flew up to her mouth to untie the gag and began pounding against the window. "Help!" She screamed once more. "HELP!"

"Still sure you can take care of yourself?" Ava jumped away from the voice. Kyoya simply sat calmly watching her. "I'm sorry for the methods but I believe you understand my point now, correct?"

"Kyoya? What the heck!?" She reached out and gave Kyoya a forceful slap. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I told you, I wanted you to see that you should be careful. Was that really a way to thank me?" He rubbed his now red cheek.

"I don't care! That was terrible, not to mention that if someone had attacked me they wouldn't have a 30 person army or something like you." She yelled back at him.

"Do you really not understand?" He snapped back. "You're now important to the Morinozuka family! You could easily be attacked by a group with that much man power."

"Why wouldn't they just go after one of their kids or something! I have no importance to the family!" She replied with the same tone.

"Can you not wrap you little head around this? Their kids are all masters of martial arts! You're disappearance would be easy to accomplish compared to the rest of their family. Not to mention how bad things would be if news got out that the biggest body guard family in Japan couldn't watch one simple girl! You're a crime waiting to happen!" He shouted this time.

"Then why do _you_ think you need to help them?" She asked quizzically.

He coughed and snapped out of his yelling. "Obviously I can't allow a host club member to have their family harmed, that would be terrible for business."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Now just let me out."

"What?" Kyoya looked at Ava she was tugging at the door handle of the limo.

"Stop the car and let me out. I get the lesson but I don't want to be around you any longer than is necessary."

"What? Why?" He looked at her with a bewildered stare. "Just let me give you a ride home. The whole point was so you wouldn't go out on your own at night!"

"And like I've said, I don't care. There's a nice short cut for walkers right on that corner and I have to get caught up on my Japanese. Not to mention that now thanks to your stupid little prank there I'll have to beg the guard to let me in. It's past nine and the gates are locked up. Mori and Honey have probably already gotten home with Satoshi." She faded off trying to think of a way to get into the house.

"Driver," Kyoya opened the window and spoke to one of the men in black who was driving the limo.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to my house."

"Yes, sir."

Kyoya slid the window closed and sat back in his seat.

"Wait," Ava looked from him to the window and back. "Did you just tell him to go to your house? That's on the other side of town or something, right? I need to get home!" The limo took a sharp turn to the right.

"Your home in now locked up for the night. The Mornozukas and Haninozukas don't allow excuses when it comes to their security so I'm afraid you're locked out. You can come stay with me."

"What?!"

**Bad endings, woohoo! Sorry about that. I've been super busy lately btw so my updates have been really slow, sadly I don't think that will let up just yet :/ Oh well**

**~Micadee123**


End file.
